


Light in your eyes

by psychemenace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: Kageyama realizes that Yamaguchi is beautiful.





	Light in your eyes

A ray of sunshine struck beautiful irises. Pigments of caramel bloomed from mud brown eyes and emphasized the lovely galaxy of brownish dots beneath almond shaped eyes. Everything just settled in place as he stared deeply into those eyes that said a million things all at once.

  
“Kageyama, Yamaguchi, we’re going home!” Hinata shouts from the distance.  
Yamaguchi blinks, shifts in place as he realized that he and Kageyama were both staring at each other for too long already. He smiles bashfully and takes a step back to create distance between them.

  
“Is something the matter?” Yamaguchi asks genuinely worried. He doesn’t touch Kageyama though, but he wants to, just a bit.

  
Kageyama looks away, tongue tied, a little bit flustered, and too afraid to admit that he was caught off guard by a sudden realization. He pouts, angry at himself for feeling flustered and shy all of a sudden. He wants to run away and come back when he’s already triumphed over the clench in his heart at the way Yamaguchi does that tilt of the head when he worries.

  
“Yamaguchi,” Tsukki appears, interrupting them. It was time to go.

  
“Coming Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grabs his backpack and runs to his friend. He beams and radiates energy as he did. A ray of light strikes his eyes again, revealing a beautiful shade of Caramel brown as he turns to get a glimpse of Kageyama.

  
The sight makes Kageyama’s heart beat like crazy that he was afraid that everyone in the vicinity may hear it. He puts his hand where his heart is and clenches it into a fist. He glooms, never had he ever felt such a throbbing, painful feeling in his chest.

  
Pulling himself together, he grabs his things and follows them. Hinata up front pushing his bike as he talked with Suga, as energetic as ever, and he behind Tsukki and Yamaguchi.

  
The sound of footsteps and the chirps of the birds make him regain composure. He still continues to gaze at the back of Yamaguchi’s head, waiting for him to turn around so that he could see it again, the way the light strikes his eyes revealing a pretty color of caramel.

  
Cold wind blows strongly making the branches of the trees rattle. Kageyama looks up the sky and saw tinges of yellows and oranges painted across the sky. It was like the afternoons he spent with his Mother when he was a child. He looks down and gazes at Yamaguchi giggling at what Tsukki said.

  
_You’re right Mom, it’s the light in their eyes._


End file.
